Storm Hawks AU
by N3GA
Summary: [Storm Hawks] This is an Alternate Universe, where after going up to the stratosphere and exosphere instead of returning back to Atmos, Aerrow is lost on the far side if Atmos. Now, with the door and key, they go looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU. Not an entire AU, they still live in Atmos and all. The difference is that during the episode "Stratosphere" Aerrow accidentally did something and didn't return. Instead he went to the far side of Atmos. This is a few months or a year later. I OWN NOTHING. REVIEW!

* * *

Prologue, In Piper's diary...

Dear diary, Today is quite peaceful. The wind is only a light breeze, the sun is shining and we just finished destroying another of Master Cyclonis's plan. You won't believe the things they come up with. Though I am getting better with the binding. So it's easier, but it would be even more if Aerrow were here.

It has been almost a year since Aerrow left us. Everyone says that there was something wrong with the gear. That was why Aerrow ended up in the Far side. I thought that too, until I checked out the calculation, so this won't happen again. When I finished I saw that the calculations I told Aerrow were wrong. I shouldn't have rounded the decimals, my calculations were wrong by 1. All these years I have kept it bottled up inside me and I'm about to explode.

Well enough about me, talking about this just messes me up. The others have been fine. As usual, we have been fighting the Talons and the Dark Ace. Without Aerrow, the war between Cyclonia and the rest of the Atmos is at a tie. It's even actually, Master Cyclonis makes a evil plan and we ruin it. When it gets out of hand, Starling helps out every now and then. She is kinda like our substitute leader. We are not doing to bad, I fear that we will forever be at stalemate with Cyclonia though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: They have the door and the key to the far side. I know that was a short, but I think it is a decent size for a prologue. If you agree, review. If not, review anyways.

Me: I own nothing, EXCEPT YOUR LIFE! MUHAHAHA!

(Assistant walks in and whispers into my ear)

Me: What I don't own anything? You are a horrible assistant. FIRED! FIRED! FIRED! Well guess I'm own nothing.

* * *

On the Condor...

"Hey Finn, did you see Piper? I need to ask her what does this door thingy do?"

"Junko, why do you always think Piper knows? Maybe she doesn't have a clue what this thing does."

"Alright then tell me genius, where does it lead you to?" Finn and Junko turned to see Piper and Starling walk in.

"Yes Finn I would love to know where it goes, since you say that Piper doesn't know." Starling and Piper had a grin on their faces knowing that they won this one.

The loss of Aerrow didn't bring Finn and Piper closer. Grief had no effect on them. They were the same as if Aerrow was still there. They would argue and fight until one had nothing else to say or both were out of breath. Stork believes that they stay the same to remember the time they had with Aerrow, the good times. Finn and Piper fighting, Junko and Aerrow would ignore it or break it up, depending on the subject. When it was over, Stork would sometimes go over and talk about his fears, if not drive the Condor.

"Um… this door that I am motioning at takes you to… a dance floor full of colourful crystals?" He was responded by Piper raising an eyebrow. "Alright maybe I don't know what it does. Do you?"

"I was just taking a break from reading. One more chapter before I know where it goes. I'm going to get a nap." all of them watched her leave.

Piper had changed a little after Aerrow left. She still was obsessed about crystals, but the was something different. They were pretty sure she hadn't notice the change in herself yet. She didn't seem so excited or content anymore. A bit more depressed.

"Well I hear that there have been some Raptors causing trouble. I need to do something, can you guys check it out?"

"Of course we can." Junko started to get the rides ready, while Finn was trying to flex his muscle.

"Maybe Piper should-" she was cut off by Finn.

"No! We can handle this one."

"Fine. If you guys do run into any trouble tell Piper and Stork."

"Let do this Junko. This will show Piper that she isn't the only one that good at something."

Landing on the Terra below them, they hid behind a pile of crates. Lugey and Repton were having another conversation on the other side.

"Boss, can we go steal from another group of people? I'm looking for a new pair of shoes." before Repton could scold Lugey, there was a beeping sound. Piper had called Finn and Junko to check on them. Unfortunately, it made a sound that alerted the raptors.

"You guys come back now! I have something to say."

"Piper we can't talk, kinda busy." They closed it, stopping the sound, yet they were already exposed. "Junko I think it's time to RUN!" Barley escaping, they managed to get back on the condor.

"Guys hurry up!" they followed the eager Piper to Stork and the door. "I finished reading the book, and this doorway leads to the far side of Atmos!"

my friend will make a continuation of this because this account is no longer in use. Look out for it. 


End file.
